Solar Eclipse
by Miss Savvy xoxo
Summary: 7 years on from BD. Ness is starting school, new feelings, new friends, new enemies and old ones. Violence, coarse language, sexual references and potential lemons... ; Read, enjoy and review my first fan fiction. xoxo
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hey there. My name is Savvy Cullen and this is my first fan fiction so be gentle. I'm not a writer, just a fan. I've read a lot of fan fiction, but I don't pretend to be an expert. I'm a slow writer so it might take a while between chapters to update. Sorry :(_**

Solar Eclipse is set approx. seven years from the end of Breaking Dawn, the story contains all the regular parings and characters (with a few extra).

**Like I said I'm a first time author so please any and all comments and suggestions would be appreciated. I have a story in mind but I wouldn't be against using any ideas you would like to give me. :)**

**Please read, enjoy and review!!!!! :) :) :)**

**I'm rating this story M for violence, course language and potential lemons... ;)  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 1:

I crouched down and a low hiss, built in my chest, escaped my throat. My opponent, my _prey,_ smiled wildly at me, standing there mimicking my stance, it was intimidating, but I still couldn't help but chuckle.

"Come on, Ness. You're supposed to take this seriously." Uncle Jasper was trying to be stern, but I know he enjoyed the training sessions when there was less "fighting" involved. _You are so fragile and my adorable little niece,_ he had told me. "You said you wanted to train and I could be doing important things, you know?"

_Huh, what other things? You're a vampire who's lived for hundreds of years, if you had any important things to do, you would have done them by now._

"Hey, how am I supposed to concentrate when he's doing that?" I asked, pointing over his shoulder to my other uncle. Uncle Emmett, the clown. During the last two minutes of the lesson, Uncle Em had been amusing himself, by trying to throw little berries into a sleeping Jacob's open mouth. "He's missing his mouth on purpose and now they're all over him."

I tried to suppress another chuckle as the incredibly deep sleeper, Jake, rolled over, still snoring, squashing about thirty small red berries that had been behind him_. _Jacob, so sweet, he came to watch my lesson outside in the rare sun and almost instantly fell asleep under a nearby tree. Even though he was covered in berries and quite a bit of mud, he was still as I had always seen him. My light, my sunshine, bright and warm, with his long muscular arms and his soft, beautiful russet skin...

"Nessie?"

I was suddenly aware that Uncle Jasper and my Dad, who had been sitting serenely soaking up the sun with my mother, reading a book, were both looking at me funny. Uncle Jazz had the smallest hint of a smile in his confused stare. Whereas, I could have sworn for a second that I had seen anger on my father's face.

_Shit. Why was he so angry?_

"Watch your language." He said sternly, and then turned back to his book. Then quietly although everyone here had either had vampire hearing, half-vampire hearing or werewolf hearing, so I didn't see the need, he said, "It's nothing. I-I uh..."

"Renesmee are you hungry?" Uncle Jazz interjected. A wave of calm silently passed over me, but the look on Dad's face, suggested that he would benefit from it more than I would.

"Um... yeah, I am actually. I better check if Jakes' hungry. What am I kidding? He's always hungry. I swear if he wasn't a wolf I'd have sworn he was an elephant." At that exact moment Jake let out a loud snore that sounded oddly like an elephant, which just proved my point.

Uncle Em, let out a roar of laughter and the berry he was throwing at the time landing directly into Jake's exposed ear, which made him kill over with laughter once again.

Jake stirred and then opened his eyes. "Hey, you guys all finished? I'm starving."

I just grinned to myself and starting walking up the backyard to get to the kitchen first and save my favourite stool at the breakfast bar and heard from behind me.

"Hey, why am I covered in berries?"

I couldn't hold my giggles in anymore.

Grandma Esme was already in the kitchen when I entered, with Jacob in toe, picking berries out of his ears, and from underneath his shirt.

"Mmm... Smells great Esme, roast beef and gravy?" He quizzed. Jake was playing his annoying little game of guessing all the ingredients in any given meal, a fun little game that everyone tolerated because to make their lives a little more interesting they liked to slip in surprise ingredients and hoping he'd guess them wrong. He may eat a lot but he isn't a master chef like the rest of my family members, who probably know every type meat, fruit, vegetable and spice known to man. Jacob picked up the gravy and gave it a little sniff. "And do I detect a hint of... is that parsley and cinnamon in the gravy?"

"Well done. But, I've been reading some Eastern European cookbooks recently so you wait til you come home for your break, you'll never guess." She said, slyly, cleaning off the plates and utensils she'd used. She pulled the container from the blender from out of the sink, which smelled strongly of washing up detergent. I assumed that she had blended the parsley and cinnamon into a fine paste to hide in the gravy then washed it thoroughly to make sure it didn't give any clues as to today's surprise.

"You can't trick this nose or this tongue!" He replied and stuck out his tongue, he then licked his lips and he looked so sexy that my heart started to beat a little faster. _Stupid super hearing!_ Jacob and Grandma were looking at me suspiciously.

"I was just thinking about '_Grey's Anatomy'. _Repeats are on tonight and I'm excited. McSteamy, yum!" _Shit! You're a freakin genius, Renesmee, and that's the best you can come up with. Stupid, stupid, stupid girl._

"Well, I'm finished I think I better go check your bags again, I know that you already attempted to smuggle food and I'm sure the airport security will be very happy you've decided to bring your own half eaten lunch." I said sarcastically turning out of my chair from the breakfast bar.

"Hey! Esme can cook a hundred times better than plane food. Yuck!" He defended himself, while miming vomiting into his left hand, using the other to continue feeding himself.

"Thank you, Jacob that is very sweet. But Renesmee is right, besides the soup you attempted to hide in your jeans leaked and I had to rewash them." She seemed to be angry at having to rewash his clothes as a result of his mistake, but I remember that Grandma had been the one trying to sneak food in his bag and told him not to tell anyone. She left the room before patting Jacob on the back and muttering to herself. "Yes, that's very sweet."

I should have been spending time with Jake because he was planning on going to college. Tomorrow I will be starting high school. To say I was dreading it would be an understatement. I start High School as a tenth grader, my Uncles and Aunts will be seniors and my parents will be students in the eleventh grade.

"Renesmee, do you have everything packed, for your first day tomorrow?" _Maybe Mom can read minds too._ "Don't look at me like that; it's my first time at a new high school, as well."

I walked over to her because she genuinely looked nervous and put my palm in hers. "_Mom it's different you've done it once, that's one more time than me. Please don't make me go, I've watched way too many teen movies about school life to look forward to anything. What if I eat someone? I might!"_

"Renesmee! You will do no such thing! You're fine around humans, you're not even tempted." _Damn she had me there!_ "It will be fine besides any movie that Emmett has been showing you is not reliable study material." _Damn had me again! Because of the fact that my family and friends could all star in their own horror movies, I doubted that there would be anything weird enough to scare me, unless we all spontaneously burst into song in the cafeteria. _"It will be fine, we are all going to be there, if you need us. Okay?"

I hadn't really mentioned it, to my parents, but I was nervous about them being with me all day, watching me and judging me.

"_I'll be okay, thanks Mom." _I gave her hand one last squeeze and gave her a peck on the cheek. I realised I better go spend some time with Jake and wandered over to where I heard the familiar sound of 'Call of Duty' on Playstation3. He was catching the Redeye flight tonight and be gone for four weeks before he would have a break and can come home to me. He is insisting on driving his car to the airport and leaving it there, in case he got really lonely and decided to come home. So I was driving with him tonightat around 9:30 and Dad would follow us and drive me home. I had to get some sleep, I unfortunately had school tomorrow.

"What are you guys doing?" I mused.

"Seth is online and we're killing him!" _Wow, Em was way too into this, maybe because he doesn't kill humans, he likes to take it out on little cartoon ones, after all he doesn't sleep and his fingers would never get sore. "_I think that he turned his microphone off coz he's crying!"

"I'm not crying!" I heard Seth yell from the TV speakers. "I was ignoring you because you cheated! How did you get that Space Gun?"

"Never you mind how I got it! You're the enemy and I'm not giving away strategy!" Uncle Em screamed back into the microphone hanging around his neck.

"Strategy? STRATEGY! You've got to be kidding me, right?" They'd paused the game to scream at each other, Seth was probably in the same position as Emmett, standing in front of the TV, pointing and shaking his fist. _Now was my chance to steal Jake away. _I walked over and put my hand on his shoulder, my heart fluttered when he visibly relaxed when I touched him. My warm hands must be a welcome change to the constant cold hands of the vampires in the house.

"_Come on. Let's go outside for walk." _I sent this message to him silently through my palm, which was resting on his soft, warm shoulders. He obeyed and got up to follow me outside. It was weird I'd been alone with him a billion times over the past eight years since my birth, but now knowing that tonight will be the last time I see him for a whole month, made me utterly sad.

We walked down the back steps and turned to face each other in the grass, which was now damp from the early evening drizzle.

"So...?" It almost seemed as though he felt the same way. It was odd to be standing here not saying anything when tomorrow if I wanted to talk to him I won't be able to.

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

_Oh, his beautiful piercing almost black eyes, now everything I say is gonna sound corny. _

"Jake I'm going to miss..." I couldn't even complete the sentence when my eyes filled up with tears. I buried my face in my hands, embarrassed by my sudden emotional outburst. I was shocked to feel a pair of big, warm, muscular arms engrossing me in a hug. I buried my face deep into his chest and the smell of musk and the woods, seemed to soothe my whole body and I felt like jelly, being only held up by Jake's supporting hands. "I'm sorry, it's just that, I- I'm going to miss you so much!" I sobbed into his shirt. It was sweet that my family, although they could easily hear us, decided not to acknowledge our teary exchange.

"I know how you feel. I've never been away from you for more than three days and even that was torture. I'll call every day I swear." He whispered into the top of my head. "I'll tell you about all my classes I'm failing and you can tell me about all your annoying teachers and the homework you could, easily do in your sleep. Okay?"

I chuckled half heartedly and nodded into the front of his shirt. I felt much better; he always knew how to cheer me up. But standing here wrapped in his embrace, made my stomach twist in an unfamiliar way.

_Hmm... He smelled so beautiful. God! His scent is intoxicating_. I felt dizzy and very grateful that he was holding me up._ My Sunshine... My Jacob._

"Renesmee! I think there is still a lot of stuff that Jacob needs to pack!" Dad yelled, from his seat at the piano. "Maybe you should come inside now and finish packing, Jacob?"

I could have sworn I saw his russet cheeks turn a blushing red and he gulped. "Ah, um – Yes I think I should. I'll see you later." He kissed my forehead and headed for the house leaving me standing here in the evening air alone.

I looked up at the house, the beautifully sculptured house, with thanks to Grandma Esme and Aunt Alice for interior decorating. A Cathedral style ceiling in the living room glowed in the lamp light. I turned around, staring down the darkening backyard, which led to the pool house. I started to walk down hoping to calm my nerves at the pool.

The water was freezing, but I still dipped my feet in. The cold didn't affect me like it would a human but it was still chilling my bones. It wasn't even winter, in the winter the pool would have been frozen over.

_School is going to be mind numbingly boring, classes I could teach, all those students staring. I should probably hunt now my thirst seems to be slightly happier to go to school with all those humans and blood... Okay. I should definitely hunt. Um? Dad, can you ask anyone if they would like to go hunting coz I'm going now?_

I pulled my now blushish feet from the water and stood up. Uncle Jasper, Aunt Alice and Mom were standing behind me; they obviously thought that it would also be prudent if they were to hunt before school tomorrow.

"Come on, I smell dear!" I said running full pelt into the woods surrounding the property. I loved running; I just loved the feel of the cold wind on my face as I dodged trees and did my best to keep up with rest of my family. They usually slowed to keep pace with me but tonight I guess they felt a little competitive and easily ran ahead of me.

I didn't even want to think about when I would be able to hunt with Jake again. This thought desperately saddened me and I slowed to a human jog. He'll be gone tonight and life will be horrible. I need him to be around, he's my best friend. He won't be there when I wake up, when I have breakfast, to sit next to me in classes, to drive me home, and he won't be there to kiss my forehead before I go to sleep.

I don't know how I'll survive.

**Let me know what you thought and review!!!!! :)  
Luv Savvy Cullen xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

"_Jake? Jake, where are you?" I screamed into the darkness. With my half vampire senses I should have been able to see, like a cat can see in the dark. I couldn't hear or smell anything. Just blackness, a void. "Please, Jake! Don't leave me hear alone, I need you please help me!"_

"_Ha ha. Oh, poor lonely Renesmee all alone in the dark." I turned my head in the direction of the voice, but still couldn't see anything. The man's cold laugh echoed around me until it hurt my ears._

"_He's never coming back to you. Why would he?" The shrill voice of a woman now filled the space._

"_No! He loves me he'd never leave me! Jake please, come back! Please?"_

"Renesmee? Sweetie, it's time to get up. Yay! First day of school."_ Alice? Huh, it was a dream; I should have guessed that considering it came just after I feel asleep. _"Come on, quick like a bunny. Hop in the shower then I can pick you out something to wear."

_Ugh! High School._

"Okay. I'm going. Don't rush me!"I whined as dragged myself out of bed to enjoy my shower as the last private moment left because today I start High School. Then nothing is private. Although, with a family that has super senses and a Dad that can read minds, I've never known privacy.

I let the hot pulse of the water calm me, unsuccessfully, and try to imagine how Jake is now that he is away at college, away from me.

"Come, come now sweetie. You can't hide in there forever." _Ugh, Alice._ You know for someone who has all the time in the world, she can be quite impatient.

"You know, I think I might be coming down with something. I should maybe just stay home, best not to infect an unknowing public on my first day. Heh heh." I was hoping my cough sounded convincing, but I wasn't holding my breath.

"Oh, Ness. You don't need to be nervous; I've done this a million times. It will be fun. Just you wait." She cooed, before she skipped merrily from the room. I looked over to the bed and saw that she had picked my outfit out already. She chose; a matching light blue lace bra and panties set, a pair of dark denim designer jeans, a black singlet top, a leafy green cashmere turtle neck sweater and a silver rainproof jacket with a fur around the hood.

God she was good! I had way too much on my mind to remember where all my clothes are in my closet, let alone pick out an outfit that matched.

I dressed quickly and found a pair of brown knee-high leather boots sitting at my door. I grabbed the bag that I had packed and repacked in an attempt to put off the inevitable, unsuccessfully.

"Alright, Nessie, I made you Canadian Pancakes. You need to have a good breakfast." Grandma said as she gestured to the steaming plate sitting on the breakfast bar, when I walked down the stairs from the hall to the delicious smelling kitchen. "Eat up, you'll need it."

_Yeah, but I'd much rather prefer a mountain lion with maple syrup._

"I'm afraid this will have to do. No mountain lions in the kitchen." Dad said as he strolled into the room, bent over and kissed my cheek. "Good morning, sweetie. How did you sleep?"

Well that's a stupid question you already know what my dream was so why bother asking and thanks for bringing it up again.

"Fine, whatever, just eat your breakfast then we are going over everything again in the living room."

_What?! We have already gone over it a billion times. If I can remember it then everyone else can. God! Stupid, detail-oriented, overprotective, high-school-forcing vampires!_

"Well, you just sit, vent and eat your breakfast. We'll be in the living room when you're done." He said, with another kiss on the cheek.

I had enough time to get three mouthfuls in, before; Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me down the hall to one of the many overly sized bathrooms in the house.

"Okay, great! Now just the finishing touches." She pulled me over to stand in front of the vanity, so my back was to the mirror. She pulled my hair from its light bun; I had put it in after my shower. She put some product in her hands and then started moving it through my hair. She then applied some eye-shadow and some mascara and a thin layer of lip-gloss. She then stood back to admire her work with a huge smile on her face. "Perfect."

She turned me around to the mirror and I was almost shocked, I wasn't used to wearing make-up because Dad was squarely against it. He said it would get me too much attention. My eye-lids were a lighter version of my sweater, that shimmered perfectly in the light and my lashes were longer than I'd ever seen them. Even longer than when Alice did my make up for Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Sue's wedding. My lips were my natural colour but with a lightly pink lip-gloss covering them.

"Wow, Alice, you are really brilliant at that."

"I am aren't I?" She had her head tipped to the side to inspect me better in the mirror. "Okay we better hurry. We don't want to be late on our first day."

We headed out to the living room, Alice taking her seat next to Uncle Jasper and I sat down next to mum and grabbed her hand. She looked up and smiled at me as she moved a lock of my long bronze curls out of my face and put it behind my ear. I looked up at Dad, standing up and facing everyone as he was obviously hosting this little session.

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure everyone knew the cover story so we can travel to school accordingly." He paused, taking an unnecessary breath, before continuing. "Alice, Bella and Emmett Cullen are Carlisle and Esme's nieces and nephew. You live here because Carlisle's brother and his wife are travelling anthropologists who live in South Africa and thought it best if their children went to High School, instead of being home-schooled." Emmett punched Alice and Mom, I mean Bella, playfully in their arms. "Yes, thanks Emmett. Jasper and Rosalie Hale are twins, their parents died three years ago, and they were adopted by their parents' closest friends, the Cullen's. Renesmee and I, will be Edward and Vanessa Mason, who were also adopted, by Carlisle and Esme, after our mother died ten years ago, we never knew our father who left shortly after Vanessa was born."

_That's funny Dad. Don't even want a pretend father figure for me. Yeah, probably raised by my caring older brother. Huh? Cute, Dad, real cute._

"Oh, stop arguing now go get in the car." He said in his stern, Dad voice. "Everyone, come on let's go."

Everyone stood, grabbed their backpacks and headed for the garage. Me, Bella and Edward got into his surprisingly still running Volvo. Dad growled for that one. While the Hale twins, Alice and Emmett climbed into the Beast. This was just Emmett's Jeep that had been remodelled and fixed up many times over the last seven years since my birth.

I suddenly felt sick, and being immortal I never got sick. Oh my God! I think I'm gonna throw up. Maybe I should just stay home. Just for a day or a year or so?

"Ness, if you throw up on your outfit Alice will kill you." Bella said, concern flooding her voice.

"What? Did you read my mind?" I said shocked. "I was just thinking that I might throw up."

"I didn't need to read your mind to tell, your face is paler than mine, I kind of expected you to be nervous and well you're sort of sitting forward enough that it looks like you are about to put head between your legs and vomit into your backpack." She put her hand reassuringly on my shoulders and gave one of the weakest smiles I've ever seen. I guess that was all she could muster through her own nerves.

I took a deep breath and was glad that Mom was there in the backseat to hold my hand on the drive to school. We sat in silence the rest of the way. I didn't trust my voice at the moment but I sent thanks and encouragement to Mom through my palm. She turned back to me and her smile seemed more genuine.

We pulled up to the School and parked in the spot next to the jeep.

"Oh my God! I can't believe we're actually going through with this?"

"Renesmee, when we said that we'd be going to school did you think we were joking?" Dad said, turning off the engine.

"I didn't think we'd go through with it I thought it was just some stupid, flighty idea like Jazz and Em's race around the world or Jake getting a Mohawk." I was whining but I seriously thought we'd get to school Dad would see all the guys looking at me and Mom and decide that we weren't ready.

"Hey! The race wasn't stupid! We were going to go but the timing was wrong and now we have school." Uncle Em opened my door and starting helping me out of the car. "Plus Rose said that if I lost she'd rip my legs off and make me crawl home."

"I was kind of joking." Rose muttered from her leaning position on the side of the jeep.

"Everyone just stop. We're doing this and there is no stopping it, okay?" Alice practically growled.

"Fine." She gracefully bounced over to me, handed me my timetable and gave me a quick peck on the cheek before grabbing Jasper's hand and heading towards the senior classes, followed closely by Rose and Emmett. Rose blew me a kiss and Em gave me and over theatrical thumbs up and laughed himself to his first class.

"Ness, stop worrying everything is going to be fine." Mom might have thought that but she should tell her face because it didn't exactly show that. "We will be in the cafeteria at lunch and if you make friends you can sit with them if you want. But remember we will always be here."

She gave me an almost bone crushing hug and whispered in my ear, "I love you, my darling Renesmee. More than my own life."

I squeezed her hand and gave her a silent, "I love you too." I gave her one last hug and let go. "Go now before you guys spoil my street cred."

I turned to Dad hoping to see that I was joking and wouldn't make a scene, but when I looked at him his face was contorted in anger. Uh oh.

"Edward, are you ok?" Mom was obviously as worried as I was. She reached over to grab his hand but it was clenched in a tight fist, making his knuckles standout white.

"We have to go to class right now or at least leave the immediate area, before I kill somebody and not necessarily just the males." He whispered through gritted teeth. I turned around and first noticed a small group of boys my age quickly turn away. They were staring at me and Bella and by the look on Edward's face there, it wasn't really a stretch to guess what they were thinking. _Crap, poor Dad._

"Don't worry, I'll see you guys at lunch." I left, touching his arm calmingly, on my way to my first class. English.

The school looked much larger now that I was walking down the crowded halls to the classroom in the last block. Walking out the door to go towards F block, my destination, I noticed that the school was large enough that anywhere Dad was, there was at least one place I could be where he would not be able to hear me think. This cheered me up greatly, knowing that I could have friends and private conversations with them was a welcome perk to the charade that was High School.

I entered room 105, English. I noticed that it was a small room, large enough that we could fit twenty students in it, but only if packed together really close. I sighed, the room was smaller than my bedroom. Growing up in a life with many privileges, I was going to have to get used to the crowded space in this shabby room for the next three years.

I walked over to the teacher, a small, chubby man with slightly grey hair that was receding alarmingly early. He couldn't have been much older than thirty-five, but his face was worn with laugh lines and wrinkles, I can only assume came from stress.

"You must be Vanessa, the new student?" he asked in a deep and youthful voice, handing me a novel from the pile on his desk and pointed me to an empty seat towards the back of the classroom. Next to a plain, but pretty looking girl with straightened, shouldered, chocolate brown hair.

"Hi." She said sweetly, with a slight tone of French in her voice. "I'm Nikayla Osmune. Vanessa, right?"

"Ness." I corrected her nicely. "Hi, you don't mind if I sit here do you?" She smiled and shook her head. She had perfect white teeth, shining brightly against her olive toned skin. Up close she was not plain, but very pretty; her perfect skin went perfectly with her brown eyes. She was slim with cute shoes and an adorable leather jacket hanging off the back of her chair.

"Cool, thanks. Nikayla, was it? That's a beautiful name." She smiled back sweetly.

"Thanks, I like it too. I think I'll keep it." We both laughed and it was so natural. I instantly liked this girl. This friends thing was going to be easier than I thought.

**Let me know what you thought and review!!!! :)  
Luv Savvy Cullen xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"You can call me Nik, if you want to, everybody does. So you just moved here, with that really big family?" I quickly ran through my family history, as I was finishing I realised that it all sounded too rehearsed and I should have waited for individual questions instead of just giving her my speech. Luckily, Nik didn't notice, she was a great listener; she smiled at the happy parts and 'aww'ed at the sad parts.

The class seemed easy, copy the writing off the board and spend the rest of the lesson reading the assigned chapter from the book. I read the novel years ago and I wasn't surprised to learn that Nik had read it too.

We talked most of the time; it was simple, easy even, like we had choreographed our entire conversation. We had a lot in common like bands and books and movies, except she'd listened to them, read them and seen them over the last 16 years and me over the last 7 years.

She talked about some of her friends, teachers and the students to avoid, but it didn't seem like gossip but as if she was catching up and old friend on tales of people we both knew but hadn't seen in a long time.

We laughed a lot with stories and jokes about teachers and students. She told me a famous story of the principal, Mr Norton, tackling the school mascot because he thought he was selling drugs to the students, when it turned out that he was selling raffle tickets for the school.

Mr Donnelly, my English teacher and according to Nik, one of the few fun teachers at the school, looked up from his desk whenever he heard us laugh or talk too loudly. He smiled encouragingly, but often reminded us that we should be reading quietly. I guess he was glad I was making friends in my first class, but still wanted us to finish our work.

We chatted all the way til the bell. My next class was History, it was on the other side of campus and it was one of the few classes that I didn't have with Nikayla. We said bye and she invited me to sit with her at lunch.

I was on my way to B Block, History, when I first smelt it. Vampire.

I was sure, absolutely positive that it wasn't any of my family members. The scent was new, slightly tangy and different, but I didn't know how. I went to class and had to sit at an empty table in the front row. So much for me making new friends in all my classes on my first day.

I glanced quickly over my shoulder and sniffed the air. Everyone was staring at me. They knew that there were new students, probably seen a few of us, but still looked at me curiously like I was in a zoo. I recognized two boys from the group this morning. One winked suggestively at me then turned to the other and whispered. "Mmm... I want me some of that!"

No-one else heard just me and my half-vampire hearing. _Great!_ It's going to be one of those lessons, the ones I feared, people whispering about me and me hearing it with my enhanced hearing. But I had to put that out of my mind, I had more important things to worry about. The unknown vampire. I stayed calm and took an investigatory sniff at the cool breeze coming from the hallway.

The scent seemed old, could be up to a week old. I relaxed, slightly. Still, the fact that an unknown, possibly not friendly vampire was here in the school, less than a week ago, unnerved me. I was still agitated when the class ended 55 minutes later. I saw Nik on the way and told her that I'd sit with her later, but I wanted to see how my brothers and sisters were after their first classes.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll tell everyone bout you and you could sit with us during second break, maybe?" She smiled hopefully and left after I said, "That'd be great." I heard her say, to a friend as she was walking away, "Oh, I really like her, she's so fun and sweet. We like, like all the same stuff."

I smiled despite my agitated mood and headed straight for my family's table in the cafeteria. They all looked calm, Alice had a worried look on her face and her eyes looked kind of blank, then she looked confused. What did she see? Was it us leaving already, after I had made an actual friend?

I reached the table quickly and sat in the chair between Alice and Bella.

"Alice? What did you see?" I asked urgently, ignoring the warm welcomes of the rest. She didn't answer just frowned slightly. "Edward, what is she seeing?" I whispered to Dad who was staring intently between the two of us.

"I don't know, Bella's shielding me. Trust me, it's for the best." He said jokingly. So he couldn't hear me, no wonder no-one came running as soon as I caught the scent. "Alice?"

"I don't know." She replied, more confused than ever. "It's blurry, oh, now it's kind of clear." She turned to me, her eyes questioning. "Are we going hunting?"

"Why what did you see?" I was getting impatient now.

"Well, I saw a blurry lunchtime chat, so I knew you'd be joining us and now I see that later after dark, you, me, Jasper, Edward and Em are in the woods. We're hunting."

Emmett and Jasper looked at Alice, confusion plain on their faces as well.

"Does it have something to do with the vampire scent?" I whispered urgently to Alice. Everyone's faces twisted into identical masks of confusion, horror and worry. Dad hissed lightly.

"What vampire?" Bella asked quietly, looking like she missed some crucial part of information. The others had the same look.

"The one whose scent is here in the school. It's several days old; I smelt it on my way to B Block for second period." My uncles and aunts shared worried, uncertain glances.

"We didn't smell anything." Edward said definitely.

"What?" I was shocked. No they must have. "It's old, but still pretty strong. I'm sure of it. I... I-I know it was a vampire and I didn't recognize the scent."

"Maybe it was just a strong smelling human or a wild animal close by. Maybe you got one of our scents confused."

My jaw dropped, I growled and they just stared at me, a little shocked. They thought I imagined it. "Oh My God! You don't believe me!"

I got up before they could stop me and walked out the other exit of the cafeteria, towards the woods to the right of B Block. I knew that Mom and Dad were following me, but I didn't slow my pace to match theirs. They could catch up to me.

I followed the scent back towards the History classroom. It was strong here, where I was standing and then there were two separate trails that broke off into the woods close by.

I turned swiftly to face my wary parents. "Now do you smell it?"

They both sniffed and then looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Oh my God! I don't believe this!" They just stared at me while paced back and forth in front of them, ranting to myself.

"Can't be a vampire. Can't be a human. Now apparently I'm not even sane. Well that's just fan- fucking-tastic!"

"Renesmee! Stop that!" Dad hates it when I swear, but what does it even matter, I'm a crazy person! "Bella, could you take the shield down?"

She did what he asked and then looked at him expectantly. "Renesmee, run me through it." Dad asked, apparently starting to take me seriously. I ran through my memory from leaving English to History finishing and then meeting them in the cafeteria. "I don't smell anything now and your brain doesn't have smell -o-vision, but I can see your truth and fear and I have no doubt that you're not lying about it."

I wasn't lying. Well, great crazy people don't think that they are lying so that doesn't deny my suspicion that I recently lost my mind.

"You're not crazy, but maybe you are just mistaken." He came over and put his hands on my shoulders. The bell rang; I huffed and headed for my next class. The rest of the day passed without a problem. I had more classes with Nik and I ate at second break with her and her friends. They all seemed really fun, laughing and talking. I was in a better mood, but still pissed at my family for not believing me. Nik introduced me to her friends and a couple of nice teachers on the way past to our next class. I acted the same as in my first class, but I almost instantly forgot or didn't care about their names or conversations. They didn't notice.

The ride home was awkward, they all watched me as I hugged Nik and a couple of the others goodbye and got in the Volvo without another word. I got out of the car as soon as we got home and pulled my shiny, silver touch phone out of my pocket. I pressed speed dial 2 and waited. Jake picked up on the third ring.

"Ness, hey, how was your first day?" He sounded tired but happy, it was a few hours ahead with him so it might be about 10pm. "Hey, Seth's awake still, I'll put you on speaker phone."

"Oh God! Nessie, who was the idiot that thought I could handle getting a college education?" Seth joked. I was the one who suggested that if Jake was going to college I didn't want him to be alone and thought Seth would be a great roommate. "Studying is hard, we already have assignments."

"Great, now I'm crazy and an idiot." Dad shot a shot me a dirty look after I muttered that into the receiver, forgetting the werewolf hearing.

"Who said you're crazy?" Jake said jokingly.

"Well people who can smell things that no one else can, sounds crazy to me." I didn't intend to call him to whine, but just to hear his voice, plus he always sides with me.

"What? Why? Are you sick? Is it a tumour? Do you smell burning?" Crap now he was worrying, I heard the phone click so he must have taken it off speaker.

"Jake, I live with a houseful of vampires, if something is burning it's because someone is setting fire to things not a forgotten pot roast." I said hoping to keep him calm.

"So, you do smell burning? Where's Carlisle? What does he think?"

"I don't smell burning. Carlisle is at work. I'm not sick and I don't have a tumour." Jake started to calm down and Alice came in and turned the TV on, which is out of habit, for me. There were commercials on, nothing good. Jake was still talking in my ear. He was trying to convince me to convince him to come back home. Seth wasn't much help, I could hear him in the background half-heartedly trying to calm Jake whilst eating something.

"Jake, its fine. I probably just imagined it, Dad's right if there was another vampire they would have smelt it even before I thought I smelt it." Jake snorted then continued mumbling about my safety.

"Wait! Ness, another vampire?" _Damn_, I hadn't told him that. I could practically hear him packing bags now. "Ness, what if you were right. What if you didn't imagine it, what if your sense of smell is more enhanced, like another power? Ness, I need to be there."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Jake before you thought I was sick and that there was something wrong with me and now you think it's the opposite. You think that I have an extra power and it's smelling?" It's impossible my family always smell the animal on the hunt before I do.

While Jake was ranting about a mad vampire and how he needs to be here, I glanced at the TV. The news was on; they were showing a picture of my school. Once the young newsreader said the name of the school all the vampires came into the room. It was almost silent, so I picked up the remote and upped the volume, for my benefit only.

"Ness, are you listening to me?"

"Jake, I'm gonna call you back tomorrow. You should get some sleep. Love you, bye." I swiftly replied into the phone.

"Ok. Ness, bye. Love you too."

I looked up at the news, they were talking to a different reporter standing in front of Abbotsford High School.

"Laurie was last seen at a party with some friends. The party was held here late Friday night in the woods behind Abbotsford High School, of which Laurie attends. Cigarettes and empty alcohol bottles were found just half a mile into the woods right behind B Block here." She pointed to the building next to her. I knew the building. I knew the spot. I'd stood there today saying how I could smell a vampire that shouldn't have been there. I gasped audibly. The others didn't turn to look at me as they were already connecting the dots in their heads. "Her family and friends are urging anyone with news of her disappearance to please contact your local police department. Thank you. Carol?"

The camera switched back to the woman in the studio. "Thank you Lisa. Lisa Goodwin reporting. If you have just joined us, the personal belongings have been found of missing school student, Laurie Madson. The police were contacted Sunday afternoon, Laurie didn't return home from a party she was attending. The police broke up the party around 3am. Miss Madson was expected home at 1:30am by her parents. Her mother discovered her empty bed early the next morning and assumed Laurie had stayed at a friend's house. Her mother repeatedly rang her mobile with no answer and contacted many of her friends to discover her daughter's whereabouts. Michelle Lourdes, fellow 11th grader at Abbottsford High and Laurie's close friend, said that Laurie had left the party at 1am getting a lift from a young man unknown to her. We repeat if anyone has any news about Laurie Madson's whereabouts, we urge you to contact your local police station, immediately.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone who has added my story to their alerts or me the their author alerts. And thank you to vampygurl09 for being my first reviewer!!!!! :) Thank you so much to those that just visit the story, loving the hits.

**Disclaimer: I am obviously not Stephenie Meyer and I don't any of the characters that are associated with the original novels. Thank you so much for reading. :)**

**Chapter 4:**

A picture of Laurie then appeared on the screen. She was pretty, kind of pale almost glowing skin, with dark brown eyes and long curly red-brown hair. It was similar to my hair except mine was the very unique bronze colour that I inherited from Dad. I was still staring at the picture, there was something very familiar about her but I couldn't place her face in my memory. I'd only been to the school and the airport, where could I know her from. The TV turned off, I was pulled out of my revere and looked up at my family and all eyes were on me. They all looked uneasy, as if there was something they knew but didn't want to acknowledge out loud.

"That's so sad, after a party, her family must be devastated." I said quietly lowering my head.

"Stop." I looked up, Dad was looking at Emmett and lightly shaking his head. He turned to me with a forced smile. "Ness, do you have any homework. You don't want to be behind on your first day."

I guess he was trying to distract me and I temporarily forgot I was angry at him.

"Yeah, I guess I do. I'll be in my room."

* * *

I came down later to talk to Grandma while she cooked my dinner. The sun hadn't set but I was so hungry I didn't mind eating this early.

"So, you think that Nik and her friends like me?" I asked eagerly, even though she'd never met or even seen her.

"Well, they sound like they do, sweetie. I like her, she seems to be pretty good for you. I'm so glad you're meeting people and making friends outside the family." Grandma was the only one even talking to me, everyone else was sitting in the living room. The TV was back on but I couldn't hear anything it was down too low. "Ready? Where do you want to eat?"

I just smiled, she knew I liked to eat my dinner in front of the TV. I let her carry the plate of my favourite meal, Chicken Bosciola, to the other room. Mushrooms are my favourite of all the human food. I had it four days ago, so I don't know why I was having it so soon, but I didn't care I loved it and she made it to perfection.

Mom fluffed a pillow, casually signalling me to sit there beside her.

"Excuse me guys? But if the TV is going to be on and it is, could we at least turn it up so I can hear it?" Dad looked at Mom, then picked up the remote and turned up the volume so I could hear it. The show on was a repeat of a cop show drama from about a year ago. I liked it then so I didn't mind watching it now.

I finished my food and Grandma automatically removed my plate from my lap and took it to the kitchen.

"Thanks Grandma, it was delicious as usual." She smiled brightly and returned to the kitchen, probably preparing something for dessert. I hoped it was chocolate pudding, chocolate second best human food.

The TV screen changed and everyone was suddenly in the room. Grandma and Grandpa, Mom, Dad, Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett, were all tense staring at the TV. The news symbol came on, they must have been waiting for another update, especially if it was somehow a vampire responsible.

"We interrupt this program to bring you a gruesome discovery." Oh no, this was the news I'd been dreading. I was hoping they would just discover that she met a nice guy and was holed up in some kind of kind of love nest. "The body of missing seventeen year old student Laurie Madson, has been discovered four miles from where she was last seen in this bushland. Another discovery has been made, with police noticing the similarities between this case and several others in smaller communities in Alberta. The victims in those cases were-" She started saying names of all the female victims. There was seven altogether but I didn't even hear their names. As soon as the pictures of the girls came up, I felt sick. The woman began talking again and I listened very carefully.

"We believe this to be the work of one offender, which recently moved to the area. The similarities between the victims seem to suggest that the offender has a type. We and the police urge any females between the age of fourteen to twenty, with similar characteristics in and around Abbotsford, to stay wary and not to travel alone."

I suddenly realised why I thought that I recognised Laurie or the other girls. I looked just like them. They were all beautiful, one was exceedingly gorgeous and could even give Rosalie a run for her money. They were all young, pretty, most were pale and they all had long curly reddish brown hair.

I looked up at my family, they were all staring at me and Mom. We were both pale, beautiful with long red or brown hair, we were his type. The serial killer vampire's type. They recognised the resemblance this afternoon. I hadn't realised. I turned to Mom, her eyes showed worry but only for me.

"It's fine sweetie he wouldn't dare attack a coven as large as ours for the sake of one victim." She ran her cool hand lightly on my face, soothing me.

"Hey, look in the mirror Mom, you kind of his type too." As I said it Dad growled obviously not wanting to imagine his wife and only child victims of a serial killer, strong enough to actually hurt us. His hand moved around to hold Mom in a tight hug when he heard me think that.

"Sweetie I know, but I'm a full vampire he wouldn't be able to drink from me." I hadn't thought of that. Besides he would probably prefer a weaker more fragile prey like me. Dad growled again, loudly and menacingly making everyone stare at him. I lowered my head and sat back into the couch. All those girls; Laurie, she could have been my friend, they were human they stood no chance against him. They wouldn't have even been able to fight him off, they weren't strong enough.

"Alice, what was that?" Dad was staring at her, she hissed then looked at me, her eyes wide with fear. Dad growled again, louder than before, then turned to me. "No! Don't you even think about it?"

"I hadn't thought about anything... yet." Alice hissed and Jasper hugged her tighter than before, looking between us obviously nervous that he didn't have all the facts.

"Alice, Edward, what happened? Alice what did you see?" Jasper turned his wife so she was facing him. "What did the rest of us miss?"

"Nothing." Dad interjected, still looking between me and Alice.

"Edward, don't you dare lie to me!" Mom grabbed his chin and turned his head so he was looking in her eyes. "What did she see? Alice?"

"I saw glimpses of us running through the woods, we're all worried and Bella and Edward broken with... grief and rage." She said the last few words quietly but we all heard. Then she buried her face in Jaspers shoulder.

"Does that mean he has decided to go after Nessie?" Rosalie understood immediately that a combination of a parents rage and grief could only be the result of the murder of their child. She looked appealingly at my father hoping she was wrong.

"No, it means our little Nessie here is going to try to set a trap and get herself killed." They all turn to me shocked and I blush deeply from embarrassment. _The idea had only entered my mind for a fraction of a second, but apparently that was enough and later I would implement my plan to stop him._

"Stop plotting!" Dad threw the remote and it smashed against the living room wall with a shower of plastic.

"Well great now how are we supposed to change the channel? Get up and do it?" I tried to joke but he didn't seem to be in the mood. _Crap, I was still doing it obviously making new plans and changing what Alice was seeing. Dad could see everything, how I'd try to follow his scent through the woods and try to look lost, innocent and the perfect target._

" I'm not joking. Now stop that, we are not setting a trap. We will follow his scent and stop him. You will go to the garage and to school otherwise you can't leave the house."

"Huh! Good luck, you couldn't even smell him at the school and it was so strong there, then it branched off in two directions, obviously one is the way he went in and the other out from the party where Laurie was last seen. One trail was slightly stronger, probably because he'd just fed then come out of the woods and headed back to town."

"You didn't mention the potency of the trail earlier. You told Jake you thought you might have imagined it."

"Well of course, Dad, did you hear Jake worrying, he was going crazy, and I had to convince him I was crazy, but I know what I smelt and I know it was a vampire. I'd never smelt it before and I knew that it was heading in the direction of the party and where her body was found." Dad didn't like me thinking like this, like a hunter or a tracker. "Yes! Alice saw earlier us following a trail in the woods, I'll bet you any money, I can follow the scent and it will lead to where the police found her."

"Alice also saw us mourning you!" He was angry, furious in fact, there was no way he was going to let me follow that trail. But Alice saw it so I must win and they'll have to come with me, which is why she thought she saw us hunting. "Fine! You, I, Alice, Jasper and Emmett will go to the school to follow the trail. Rosalie and Carlisle stay here with Bella and Esme. We can't rule out that he won't attack the house or that Esme would be too old to be his type."

I turned to Grandma, I hadn't realised that she was almost his type. She had pale skin, was beautiful and even though her hair was mostly straight it was a beautiful brown colour. I saw Grandpa put his arm around his mate. I'd seen Mom be fierce and so strong. Strong enough to bet Emmett at arm wrestling, but Grandma has never acted that way. She seems so strong emotionally but I'd never seen her fight and I never want to see that day.

"I don't know Edward. I'm not sure I want her to leave the house." Mom said to Dad, squeezing his hand with hers. "I don't want her out of my sight."

"Bella she will be fine, stay here with Rose, ok?" Dad replied looking calmly into her eyes. "I won't let her out of my sight."

"First of all, Mom, I will be fine and second would you two stop talking about me like I'm not even in the room?" _I know it is just their parental instincts, but I am an adult I'd like to be part of the decision making process of my life._ "So let's get this show on the road!"

Mom sighed; she knew I was too excited about the thought of a murderous vampire on the loose. But I was just excited about leading the hunt, because I was the only one who could smell him.

We headed out to the garage, we thought it better if we take a car and drive it to the school. We took the Beast because it had the most room.

"Please, be careful. If you smell him anywhere in the area, you let your father know immediately. Got it?" She looked me directly in the eyes in her most stern motherly voice. "I mean it! You let them know and you get to safety. Stay with Alice ok?"

"Don't worry, Bella. I will keep my only niece the safest she has ever been. I'll keep pace with her exactly." Alice knew how to calm Mom the best, after Dad. She leaned over and put a hair behind my ear. "Do you want me to put your hair up before we get to the school?"

"Well, I usually like it out when I'm running, but while tracking I should probably tie it up. Would you?" She smiled and pulled a hair tie off from around her wrist. She knew she was going to be tying my hair up. She moved swiftly and soon my big mop of curls was up in a neat and casual bun. "Thanks. Mom don't worry we won't be gone long, besides I have school tomorrow and I'll need to get some sleep."

"Excited about school, I didn't think I would ever see the day!" She leaned through the jeep and kissed my cheek. "Just be careful ok?"

I placed my hand on her face, I know she liked me to talk to her this way, more private. "_I promise I won't do anything reckless. I love you."_

"I love you too."

"Oh, well Ness is going to be fine the vision completely changed, I'm not sure if we'll find anything out there" Alice said cheerfully. "Come on let's go Ness will need her sleep so she can look bright eyed and brushy tailed for school. Ooh... I already know what I'm going to pick out for you, you're going to look so cute."

We pulled out of the garage after Mom kissed Dad, sweetly but passionately. It didn't take us long to get to school, especially the way Emmett drives. The school was on a big corner block with not many other buildings in the district. The woods were very thick around here so it wasn't a very populated area. The sun had just set and we parked the Beast across from the school and go out silently. I was glad I put my Chuck Taylors on before I left the house; they are easier to run in than my boots.

We ran off into the school yard, easily moving between the classrooms. Alice's vision from lunch was here, we stood by B Block ready for the hunt, ready for me to take charge.

**Let me know what you think and review!!!!! :)  
Luv Savvy Cullen xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well sorry I haven't posted in a while, but I haven't been getting many reviews and I could always do with more reviews!!!!**

**I've been studying recently so it is a bit hard to post often when I'm supposed to be doing homework!!!**

**Thanks to those you have reviewed or added me or my story to their alerts!!!!! **

**I don't own anything. The original characters were created by Stephenie Meyer and the people you don't recognise I created.**

**Chapter 5: **

I looked at them standing around me in a semi-circle. I turn away from them and took a deep breath. Breathing in the surrounding woods; the trees, wind, animals and what I was looking for; his scent.

I took off running following the trail, as it moved and swerved through the trees and shrubs. It was obviously a vampire a human wouldn't have been able to manoeuvre around this kind of terrain.

We hadn't been running long but we were already at the end of the scent. It was the place where Laurie's body was discovered. It was pretty far from the party area.

"I don't understand. People saw her get into a car with a stranger so why would he drive her somewhere from the party, risk being noticed or stopped then bring her back to the woods to kill her." This was puzzling, he either just wanted to dump the body or it was close to where he had been hiding. "So you guys seriously don't smell anything? This place reeks of vampire and what I'm guessing is Laurie's blood."

"We smell the blood, well the trace of blood because there is none here." Alice looked confused and slightly angry. "I don't like this we are worried because we can't smell anything but I also haven't been able to see this vampire and I'll bet Edward can't hear his mind."

"Why do you think this? Just because you can't see him doesn't mean I won't be able to hear his thoughts." Dad seemed offended, they exchanged meaningful glances. "Hmm... that is an interesting theory."

"What theory is that?" I queried, knowing that they were having some kind of silent dialogue. "Care to share with the rest of the class?"

"Well Alice thinks it might be similar to why she can't see you very well or Jacob at all in her visions. Because she has never been a hybrid or a werewolf, she was human and is now a vampire." Explained Dad.

"Well that explains why I can smell him but you can't but why do you think Dad wouldn't be able to hear him?" I turn to Alice to ask. "Alice he is a vampire you should be able to see him."

"That is why my theory is that he might be a shield. But so strong that he doesn't leave a physical trace, like a scent we could trace and why I can't see him in my visions. Plus if he is so strong that he is basically invisible he can probably shield his thoughts, but he might not be able to. It's just we haven't been close enough to test that." Alice seemed pretty satisfied with her theory and I guess in our world anything was possible. "We won't be able to find anything interesting tonight. I can already see it, we are home in time to see the seven 'o'clock news. So let's go."

She was right there was nothing worth staying for; the scent was old and getting older by the second. There was nothing else that would help us find him.

Mom was surprised to see us back so early but was happy we were safe and not out hunting too late. Just as I had hoped Grandma had made my favourite, extra rich chocolate pudding, but I think she might have made not just for me to eat, but because cooking clams her and I know she enjoys it.

"Thanks Grandma. It smells delicious, I always feel hungry after running." I said sweetly as I gave her a big hug from my sitting position on the breakfast bar. "I think I better go to bed soon, I'm pretty tired and if I look tired in the morning Alice will go insane!"

"I heard that. But, yes, I will. So go get your beauty sleep. Goodnight Ness." Alice said over Jaspers shoulder as they slow danced in the living room, to Dad on the piano. They moved so gracefully, I loved to watch them dance because they reminded me of the dancers inside a music box that they gave me for my third birthday. Dad was playing the song he wrote for Mom named _Bella's Lullaby,_ which he usually played when it was time for bed so I finished my pudding and went to sit next to him on the piano stool.

"Dad, I'm glad we came here and that we are going to school." I said as I kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight, see you in the morning."

I got up and started towards the study where Mom was reading, but Dad gently grabbed my wrist and turned me around.

"Ness...? Are you glad because you're enjoying school or because of the vampire threat." He asked looking up into my eyes, hoping my answer was not the latter.

"When I figure it out I'll let you know." I kissed his forehead and left him alone. As I walked upstairs I heard the piano start up again so he seemed to accept my answer as what it was, the honest truth.

I pushed open the large door to the study to find Mom sitting by the window with a book in her hands. She knew I was there and she had all time in the world, almost literally, but she still finished the paragraph before looking up and smiling a beautiful, serene smile.

"Come to say goodnight, sweetheart?" She said, the spine of the old weathered book lying almost flat, as she put it down next to her, with the pages open to the ceiling.

I went over and sat next her on the bench by the windows, overlooking the darkened grass and the reflection of the clouded moon in the pool at the end of the yard. I picked up the novel and flipped it over to read the cover.

"_Romeo and Juliet_? Haven't you read this a thousand times?" I ask knowing that it is in fact possible that she had. "Doesn't it just seem too sad?"

"Yes. But also beautiful, because they had a love so strong that even in death everyone knew they were meant to be together and it brought their families together." She said with slightly sad eyes, as she put her arm around me.

"A love so powerful it consumed them." I said softly, something she had said to me many years earlier. "Like yours and Dad's love?"

"There was a time when, it almost consumed everything and nothing else mattered and we still love each other like it is the only thing left in the universe. But now we have you and if someone asked me if I had a love for someone, a love so strong and selfless, it would always be you, my sweet Renesmee. More than my own life, forever and always."

A single tear slipped from my eye and Mom caught it before it reached my chin. She placed my face in both of her hands and lightly kissed my forehead. I reached up and put my palm on her cheek and silently said. "_Forever and always."_

"Goodnight sweetheart." She pulled me in for a soft but strong hug. "Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Mom."

I lied in bed and remembered the dream I had had last night. Normal children who had a nightmare like that would be scared about the unknown, lurking in the shadows. But I knew what lurked in the shadows and that's what scared me.

Even with all my family under one roof, I felt oddly alone. I looked at the moon, it reminded me of Jacob, simply because it reminded me of wolves. My favourite Jake, the wolf side always seemed so protective, so strong and so beautiful in the most animalistic personification of the word.

My heart ached for him, I knew I would miss him, but I felt almost incomplete. Without him the nightmare seemed either more frightening or simply more real. Either way I wished he was here, even it was just to hold my hand as I fell asleep, like we did when I was younger. But I knew he wasn't here or coming back for at least a few weeks and it would be selfish of me to want him here so any sooner badly. He needed to spend some time on his own, but nonetheless I counted the days til he returned.

I awoke the next morning, with the scenes of the same nightmare, etched into my brain. I opened my eyes and adjusted to the light from the sliver of grey sky streaming through my window. I looked over to my antique armoire in the corner of the room and saw that Alice had already laid out today's outfit. Today was obviously going to be a bit warmer because she had put a matching emerald green underwear set, grey tights, a emerald green cashmere dress, a small grey cardigan and thick black belt folded perfectly next to a note in front of the mirror on top of the armoire.

The note said that there were shoes waiting by the door to go with outfit and that she moved the books I would need for my classes today to a smaller black backpack that went better with a dress. I sighed and thought that I guess I didn't have to move the books myself and should be thankful for the fashion advice. It made her happy so it made me happy and the clothes she picks out for me I always love anyway.

I showered slowly knowing that, I had awoken earlier than need be because of the dream. I stood in front of the mirror, with the towel around me and wiped it clear. I decided to do my own hair and make-up today, I used the curl defining mousse, before tying it up in a ponytail with a few curls framing my face and used a tiny bit of mascara and a lime flavoured lip balm. I smiled holding the tube of lip balm in my hand; Jake had said he liked it when we were outside sitting by the pool onetime.

I dressed and found the new school bag sitting next to the door, accompanied by a pair of shiny black ballet flats. I went down the kitchen hoping that Grandma would make me breakfast earlier than expected.

The kitchen was empty so I decided to ring Jake and try to explain about yesterday's phone call. It should've been around lunchtime where he was so I hoped he wasn't in class. He picked up on the third ring.

"Ness? I was going to call you in a little while, but I thought you'd still be asleep now. Why did you hang up on me yesterday?" He asked anxiously.

I decided then and there that I would not tell him about the vampire or the serial killings. I was praying that he hadn't been watching the news as the report of a serial killer on the loose probably would have reached him a college.

"I didn't hang up, I said goodbye. I just had school work to do and I wanted you to get your sleep. I don't think your teachers would like it very much if you fell asleep in their class. Do you?" I was hoping he would just forget our last conversation. "Everything I said yesterday was all sorted out, nothing to worry about."

It was a good thing I was a good actress. The house seemed so on edge; most of them were sitting in front of the TV, waiting for the 7am news broadcast. I was sure the school would be talking about nothing else.

"Well, that's good to hear, Ness. I miss you; I didn't sleep all that well last night. I woke up like three times." His sleep was usually basically catatonic, knowing that I didn't sleep well without him either made me miss him more. "Um yeah, well mechanical engineering isn't that hard, but the way the teacher talks about it makes it sound like rocket science."

"Well, Jake I think rocket scientists would need to study this or something similar, right?" We laughed together and I felt much better, forgetting everything else in my head, except for him.

The rest of the morning of uneventful, although when I got to school I did notice the students and even the teachers looking at me, even more so than yesterday. They had obviously seen the news. A few other girls who had similar characteristics seemed slightly agitated and a couple of them were wearing hats, in an effort to cover their curly red hair.

Nik was waiting for me outside the classroom for Maths. She greeted me sweetly, but something was off. We sat together at the back of the classroom. We worked on algebra problems from the textbook, which I could do when I was two. We did the equations quietly, but peacefully not awkwardly, however every now and then I would feel her watching me, but when I turned to her she would look away. After about twenty minutes of silence I heard Nik sigh, then slam her pen down on her book.

"Are we going to talk about it or not?" Her urgent whisper only being heard by me a few students sitting around us, although they were pretending that they weren't in earshot. "You must have seen the news and your calmness is starting to freak me out."

I sighed, I had hoped not to have to talk about it, even though it was practically the pink elephant in the room, one with a face that just screams come get me crazy killer. I turned to Nik and looked her seriously in the eyes. "Of course I'm scared, whatever happened to Laurie Madson probably happened after she left the party, the party that was held less than a mile from where we sit right now. Imagine my surprise when I sat down to dinner last night turned on the TV and found them talking about my new school, how a student not much older than us was recently murdered. Then when I saw her picture and the pictures of the other girls that had been murdered, my heart nearly stopped. I'm just trying to remain calm and hope that whoever did it is stopped before someone else is hurt."

"You're right. Sorry to bring it up." She whispered quietly and turned back to her work.

I hadn't meant to rant, but we remained in silence for the rest of the lesson and we didn't bring it up again.

**Read, review and tell me what you think!!!  
Luv Savvy xoxo **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much to those who have reviewed, I appreciate it a lot!**

**Chapter 6:**

I got in the car and sat quietly in the back seat, until Dad cleared his throat.

"Ness, I heard the conversation you had with Nikayla. Do you want to talk about it?" He said, after I didn't respond to his throat clearing. He kept his eyes on the road but he glanced in the rear view mirror, to see me still ignoring him. "Ness, she was scared for you. A lot of the students were really frightened by the newscast. You can't hold it against them if they want to talk about it."

"Ness, please I don't like seeing you so upset." Mom said, turning around from the front passenger seat. "I don't want you to think that people are gossiping about you and the other girls. They noticed you and thought that it would be so sad for anyone else from the school to go missing."

"It's just that they all seemed so worried and scared like I was already gone. I saw a group of girls and I recognised Michelle, they mentioned her on news as Laurie's friend and the way she looked at me, it scared me. She was sitting quietly and then I walked past, she looked at me, then she burst into tears." I confessed. "How can I return to school if all I do is remind people of their friend who was murdered."

We pulled into the garage and I quickly got out of the car and started towards my room.

"Renesmee, they don't think that. It's just hard when something so tragic happens in a small town." Dad tried to reassure me.

"I know Dad; I'll be in my room." I slowly walked up the stairs to my room, ignoring grandma as she greeted me from the kitchen. I wasn't in the mood to talk about my day. _Dad, can you tell Grandma that I'm sorry and I'll talk to her later. Thanks._

I threw my bag in the corner of my bedroom, buried my face in my pillow and didn't move for next three hours.

Two days later, I was walking, trying to be inconspicuous when I noticed Michelle walking towards me. To avoid her I quickly ducked into the girl's bathroom that was thankfully nearby. I went in and closed the door behind me hoping that this wasn't Michelle's intended destination.

I sighed, full of relief when I heard Michelle pass the door probably heading towards the cafeteria as it was lunchtime. I heard a noise; shocked I stood up straight and listened. I could hear crying and the sound of rustling toilet paper, being used as a tissue.

"Hello? Are you okay?" I asked tentatively not knowing whether, whoever it was, was up to talking or not.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here. Sorry I'll leave." She opened the door to the cubicle she had been hiding out in. She walked out and when she saw me stopped dead. I knew her, not by name but because I had to be aware of her, we looked very similar. She was taller than me and in a grade below. Her hair colour wasn't natural but it was a beautiful coppery, red brown. Her facial features were plain but pleasant and she wore a lot of make-up, up until recently. "Vanessa Mason, right? I've seen you around. I'm Tamara Fields."

I understood why she had been crying. If I didn't live in a house with super hearing beings, a Dad who could read minds and an uncle that could sense your feelings, I would cry too. But they were too protective and anytime I felt overwhelmed by the shunning of some of the students or any newscast that informed us that he was still at large, they would go into overdrive to change the subject and make me feel better.

"I ran in here because I couldn't stand to face Michelle Lourdes who was in the hall." I hadn't said that out loud to anyone, but if anyone would understand what I felt Tamara would. "I don't want to upset her again."

"I know what you mean I had to deliver a message to her teacher during one lesson and when she saw me, she just broke down then ran out of the classroom. I tried to go after her but she runs pretty fast. I think she blames herself for what happened to Laurie, because she saw her get into that car with that guy. And every time she sees one of us, I guess it reminds her of what happened."

I hadn't realised that my presence made her feel guilty; I thought she just missed her best friend. My Dad had obviously heard her blaming herself, why hadn't he told me. I felt like crying now and I lowered my head and looked sheepishly at my shoes.

"I forgot she was the last to see her. I would probably blame myself too, but it wasn't her fault, even if she had stopped her getting in the car, who knows what that creep would have done. He could have killed them both." I said speaking mostly to my shoes.

"I'm sorry to have upset you; it's just that I haven't had many people to talk to at school recently. My best friend's mom told her not to talk to me; I guess she thought she would be safe as long as she stays away from me.

"I'm sorry, my friends have been pretty supportive although sometimes it would get a little tense and I could feel them watching me in class. I have a pretty big family, so they're pretty protective." My friends had acted a bit different but not to my face, just what I heard when they thought I couldn't. Nik had been the only one to defend me saying that I was new and for me to lose the friends I had made to abandon me for their safety was low and beside wasn't there safety in numbers. After that I was almost never alone. I was alone when I walked in because Nik was home sick and the others weren't in the class I just had. "If you ever want to talk not just about this, you're welcome to."

She smiled so brightly and I instantly recognised the beauty that made her a target. She was so grateful for my support that we exchanged numbers and promised to call when she needed it. The bell went and we hugged, promising to each other that we would be safe and never travel alone or talk to anyone we didn't know. She didn't know that that wouldn't stop a vampire who has them as their next intended victim.

School was the same; odd stares and even people running when seeing me or any other girls which fit the pattern. It was like that for days til about a week since I first started.

We arrived as usual; I was quiet and Alice was bugging me, she kept saying that if I dyed my hair she'd blow herself up. But as soon as we got out of the car we noticed the difference. There were fewer cars and students around and everyone seemed to be rushing off to somewhere.

"Oh no!" Dad said coming to stand with us next to the car as we watched the students scramble from their cars.

"What's up with everyone, Edward?" I asked, calling him by his name because we were in public. Then the realisation finally set in. "Please tell me I'm wrong!"

I begged my father to deny my suspicions but I knew he couldn't. He had killed again. It hadn't been on the news; we had been checking the TV and internet every 20 minutes. It must've been pretty recent and was obviously someone from the school otherwise the uneasiness wouldn't be so obvious. _Oh God, I probably know them. _

"Edward, tell me who it was!" I demanded, when he didn't answer I turned to him; tears filling my eyes. "Edward, fucking tell me right now!"

"I'm sorry Ness, you know her. It was Tamara Fields. I'm so sorry. Renesmee?" I barely heard him speak. I had only spoken to her a couple of days ago. She said she was scared. I should have been monitoring her house or the other girls. I felt dizzy, I could hardly stand. Dad caught me before I slipped. "Renesmee, we are taking you home right now. It wasn't your fault, we couldn't protect them all, and we didn't even know he was still in the area."

His reassuring words just washed over me. I had no use for them, they had no effect. I knew then, that I had to stop him and I wouldn't let another girl die to do it, I was gonna kill him. Anger and rage suddenly filled my every fibre.

"Edward, I don't like what I'm feeling here. We have to calm her down." Jasper could sense my anger and I didn't want it to affect him, but no-one could stop me feeling this. "I'm trying to. But it's not really working so well."

"I'm fine. I'm going to class. I'll see you at 3:30." I pulled myself out of my father's arms, took a deep breath and headed off towards class, before they could say another word on the matter.

I got to class just as the bell was going and I headed to my seat next to Nikayla. She stood up and hugged me as tight as humanly possible. She always knew so much, she picked up on gossip from many different sources throughout the school. I was hoping she would be able to tell me anything about what happened to Tamara.

"Oh my God! Did you hear about the year 9 girl, Tamara Fields?" I hadn't told any of my friends about my talk with Tamara in the toilets. "Sophie Baxter from year 9 is best friends with Tamara and Suzy Ellis. You know, Katie's sister, Suzy."

Katie Ellis was one of Nik's close friends and I had met her my first day and I sat next to her in History now that I knew her.

"Sophie was told by Tamara's Mom and then she rang Suzy and Katie told me and few other people and they told people which is why everyone knew even before eight this morning." This was just the things I wanted to hear. How everyone found out. "I didn't call you and I'm surprised that no one else did. But I wanted to tell you in person, plus I wanted to make sure you were okay for myself."

"I spoke to Tamara the other day. We were both hiding out in the toilets when you were home sick. We started talking about everything and I gave her my mobile number so she could call me if she wanted. She gave me her number as well." I said softly. Tears now started streaming from my eyes. The teacher, who had been wiping her teary eyes, looked up and noticed I was upset. She asked Nikayla to take me out into the hall for some fresh air. Once in the hall, the tears were falling pretty freely and I didn't see a way to stop them anytime soon. But I knew I needed more information about Tamara's death, if I was to have any way of tracing his scent and catching him. "Do you know when or how it happened."

"Um... Yeah I do, but you don't need to hear this right now, we can talk about it later, okay?" She was apprehensive, so I knew it must have been bad.

"Tell me, please. Please!" I pleaded sounding a little desperate. I was desperate, I needed the answers and I needed to stop him. "Tell me everything you know."

"Okay. She was at home, so was all her family. They have this little one story house pretty far from here actually. She was asleep in her bed when her parents went to sleep, but when her dad got up at like 4:30 to go to work, she wasn't in her bed. He woke everyone up and searched but they couldn't find her. When they called the police they came straight away. They had dogs searching for the scent, but they must have had it wrong because it led to the river and there was no boat or like, anyway to get across at all. Her parents are freaking out and the cops are using everything they have to try to catch this guy, but they don't have that much."

That's what I needed, a place where I could try to catch his scent. _Dad, listen to me now. Tonight we stop him._

I didn't go back into class, Nik and I sat outside holding hands and just listening to the sounds coming from the surrounding classrooms. I had to be careful not to send anything from my mind to Nik, using my gift. It was relaxing and calming to just sit and do nothing. It also sort of pumped me up at the thought that tonight we could stop it all.

Although there were less people at school that day, I got more stares than ever. Every time I walked down the hall, everyone made a wide berth to avoid being within reaching distance of me.

I was so relieved to get to the car after the bell and I got in as soon as I was able. Mom, Dad and Uncle Jasper all got in just after me. Jasper usually rode with Alice in the other car, but a wave of happiness and calm let me know he was here to use his gift to make me forget what was happening.

"Not to forget, but to simply help accept and calmly acknowledge the fact that we will find him and I will kill him." He seemed pretty defiant, but so was I.

I wound the window down as we left the school parking lot, the fresh breeze filling the car. We are still a little way from home when I take a big breath a misty air.

"Stop!" I yelled and the car pulled to a sudden stop in front of a large portion of woods. "I smell him. That way." I opened the car door and sprinted deep into the trees. I felt Jasper reach for me but I was already out of the car and hunting.

"Renesmee! Stop!" They yelled, as they moved the car off the road and followed me in.

I just kept running, the scent was getting stronger and the shrubbery was getting denser. It was no wonder that the police weren't able to follow the scent the dogs had found. I stopped at a small clearing my parents and Jasper standing beside me.

I gasped at what I saw.

Read and review, thank you so much.  
Luv Savvy Cullen xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks so much to those you have been reading my story. Especially thans to those you have added it to their favourites or added it to their story alert. And to those you have added my to their author alerts, thank you and most of all thank you to those who review. I respond to all reviews and it makes me so happy when someone takes the time to comment. I welcome all comments, encouragement, praise and even critical feedback, all of it is appreciated.**

**I know it has been a while since I posted but I'm almost caught up to my drafts and I needed want to write for the sake of writing instead of doing so because I felt the creative need to.**

**Thanks again everyone and enjoy... :)**

**Chapter 7: **

I walked over to the now crumpled body of ninth grader and friend, Tamara Fields. I didn't bother checking her pulse; her lifeless corpse was lying at odd angles. Of what I could see, standing approximately a metre away, her legs were broken, she had bruises all over her chest, arms and face and she had large knife wounds on her throat and wrists. Her eyes were open but thankfully not looking directly at me. I slowly dropped to my knees and burst into tears.

I felt the cold embrace of my mother, as she pulled me to her rock-hard chest. I could feel Jasper's gift sending me happier feelings.

"Renesmee, where does the track lead from here? Which direction did he go?" Jasper was in hunter mode and sent a wave of strength and bravery over me.

"It's gone, he doubled back. He only left the trail for us to find. For me to find her." I felt numb, did he know that I was the only one that could smell him or did he assume that my whole family could. I turned my head to hide it against Mom's shoulder and felt her stand up with me cradled in her stone arms. I was barely conscious for the ride home. I remember hearing sirens going past and I assumed Dad found some way to alert the police to Tamara's body.

I walked from the car, being supported by Mom, and into the living room. Grandma greeted us and when I looked into her sad eyes I knew that she knew and I was thankful not to have to explain about what we found. When she tried to put her arms around me, I pushed her away and she looked so hurt but was then glad to be out of the firing range when I threw up the little lunch I had had.

My knees gave way and I was caught by Uncle Jasper who had been standing next to me. I felt an overpowering sense of tiredness and placed my palm on his arm to thank him before sleep overtook me.

I dreamt the same familiar nightmare with the addition of Tamara's dead body lying on the ground next to me. I realised I was freezing and I rolled over to see Mom lying on the bed with me.

"Your father hasn't been telling me how bad your nightmares are. I'm sorry." She gracefully jumped off my bed and knelt on the floor by my head. "Are you feeling better? Do you want me to get you a bucket?"

I shook my head, even if I had felt sick, I didn't have anything in my stomach to throw up. I placed my hand on her hand and said using my gift. "_I'm fine. Let's go down stairs. I might feel a little better in front of the TV. Plus, I want to apologise to Grandma for almost ruining her shoes." _I gave her a weak smile and she helped me up off the bed. _"Actually Mom, do you mind if I have a shower first. I'll just meet you down there in a little while. Okay?" _

"Oh sweetie, that's fine. I'll get Esme to make you some tea, with lots of honey. I'll see you downstairs." She said as she moved strands of hair behind my ear and kissed the top of my head. She left without another word.

I begrudgingly got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I ran the water as hot as I could and stood under it, with my entire outfit still on. The heat and steam from the shower seemed to make everything so clear. The intense spray from the shower head penetrated every pore on my face. Standing there in my clothes with the heat of the shower reminded me of Jake.

I leaned against the wall, slid down and put my arms around my knees. I didn't know how long I was under the water, it felt like about 15 minutes. I was praying that everyone would ignore me, I needed this. I closed my eyes and pretended that the heat I could feel was Jake and we were just sitting outside in the rain, like we used to do, back when I was younger and we still lived in Forks.

I opened my eyes and peered around at the empty shower and thought how pathetic it was that I was sitting, fully clothed in the shower pretending I was with him. I was sure Jake wasn't doing that, so I peeled myself up off the tiles and undressed. I used my favourite shampoo, Coconut Bliss. It reminded me of the beach on a tropical island, which I'd never visited but promised that I would one day.

I picked out simple clothes; jeans and a sweater shirt and slipped on my comfortable grey ballet flats. As I was heading downstairs I could hear them talking and I heard them mention Jake's name.

"What about Jake?" I asked nonchalantly as I drifted over to the kitchen bench where my tea was sitting.

"Well, I was thinking it was about time we called him." Dad said coming over to stand in the kitchen with me.

"What! No! I won't let you!" I yelled slamming my mug down on the bench, feeling grateful that it did not break. "He can't know!"

In my opinion the issue was moot, but Dad didn't feel the same way. He walked over to the bench and placed his stone hand on the marble bench top.

"Renesmee, I know this is very upsetting and hard for you, but I really think we could use re-enforcements. Don't you think? You don't want anyone else to get hurt?"

I growled and looked up so I was staring directly into his eyes.

"Don't you dare even suggest that! If you think you can guilt me into calling Jake for help, then you are out of your fucking mind!" He didn't flinch, he knew I would say it before everyone else heard it and he knew my reasoning for not wanting Jake here. "Dad, you know damn well that if Jake finds out what's going on he is going to rush right here. I won't let him go crazy from worry; I can't stand his over protectiveness. We can handle this on our own. I swear no-one else is going to get hurt.

I stormed off to the garage and grabbed the keys to the Beast. I jumped in the driver's seat, put the key in and was reversing out the drive-way in less than 10 seconds. I hadn't realised it was sunny today, but was thankful that my family wouldn't be able to follow me, until the sun went down.

I drove for about 10 minutes before turning off to the side of the road. I turned the car off and rested my forehead on the steering wheel. The silence was calming as soft silent sobs echoed in the empty woods near-by. As I was sitting, my mobile rang.

I turned it over and looked at the caller ID. It was Jake. I had to pull myself together; if I didn't answer he'd worry so I had to risk sounding upset. I took a deep breath and mentally slapped myself in the face.

"Hey Jake. How's tricks, I miss you." I sounded casual but sincere.

"My tricks are fine. I miss you too." Jake replied with a soft laugh that made my insides beg to tell him everything. "You know what Ness? I am really getting a hang of this college thing. Seth is really doing well too."

"Oh Jake, that sounds great. I'm so glad that it's all working out." I looked out the window and wiped the tear that trailed down my face. He had to stay there I didn't want anything to happen to him. "So tell me more about your classes."

"Are you alright, Ness?"

"Of course, I am. Now tell me about your classes." I replied eagerly into the receiver.

He spoke for awhile, I just sat there listening to his voice and staring at the passenger seat wishing he was there instead of miles away. He mentioned that his first break from a couple classes was coming up in three weeks and was telling me dreadfully how much he missed me. I couldn't stand it anymore, I had to hang up before he heard me cry.

"Jake I got to go Grandma's making pasta and I'd hate for it to get cold. I'll talk to you again soon. Love you, miss you heaps. Bye." I suppressed a sob and waited for his reply.

"Oh ok. You're so lucky I have to eat Seth's cooking tonight. Pray for me! Ha ha. Love you too. See ya, bye." As soon as the phone clicked and ended the call, I threw it into the back seat. I looked up and noticed that the sun was going down and someone would be he in minutes.

I took a deep breath. _My meltdown hadn't lasted that long, I can still gain back some dignity and kill this mother fucker!_

I turned to my left and almost jumped. My father was standing there, the last rays of the sun illuminating his skin as he opened the car door.

"Renesmee, you know how much I hate it when you curse, it's so un-ladylike. Move over I'll drive." He gently pushed me so I was sitting in the passenger seat.

"I didn't say a word... out loud." I said, turning to smile softly at the one person who knows the inner depth of my soul, other than me. "I'm sorry I ran out. It was childish, tactically having Jake here would help but he will be here in three weeks if the problem has not resolved itself by then, meaning we haven't destroyed this monster. Then and only then, will Jake be let into the loop."

"Fine, but if watches the news and they mention anything about this area he will be on the first plane just to ask us in person if something was up and when he asks I won't lie to him and you can explain why you didn't tell him earlier." He said it calmly and patiently, but he knew he had won the argument; my only option was to clear everything up before his visit.

The only problem in my plan was that, there was no other trace of him and time was running out before Jake's visit from college. We had been vigilant for two weeks, watching the houses of potential victims, searching possible hideouts and keeping a close eye on news and police reports.

In a week Jake would show up and find out my life might have been in danger, yell at everyone for not telling him and then go off half-cocked to do everything we were doing now but with more anger and less discipline.

I looked up from my English work and stared out the window at the forest and mountains in the distance. I hadn't noticed Nik watching me, until she spoke.

"You know, I think he's gone." I looked at her, knowing she meant the killer, confirming the thought I had been fearing and denying for days now. "Maybe all the cops around, scared him off, I know that means that he'll go somewhere else and hurt other people, but... And I feel horrible for saying this but I'm glad. Not that he escaped the cops, but that you're no longer in danger."

I stared at her for a few seconds before giving her a strong hug. "Thank you for caring so much even though we've only known each other for a few weeks. Thank you." I hugged her again before she had any chance to reply.

The rest of the day rolled on, I took frequent bathroom breaks during class to check the edges of the surrounding woods and to check in with my family. It was always the same; no new smells and no reports of any attack or disappearance in or around the town.

I walked silently to the car park and hopped into the jeep, Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap in the back seat, playing with bits of his hair.

"Any news?" I asked, begging for any response than what was coming.

"Sorry no tracks, no signs and absolutely no trace of anyone." She spoke with sadness in her eyes, while her fingers continued to thread themselves through her husband's blonde locks. "We heard what Nik said and I know you don't want to admit it but, I think she may be right. He's probably miles from here, with so many of us around, he would have skipped the country and be on another continent by now."

"Well that's great so he's probably somewhere else killing other people, young girls with long red curls. Far away from us the only people who even stood a chance at hunting him down and destroying him. Because if you guys can't smell him then other vamps probably can't either, making me the only advantage we had in stopping him." It felt good to rant, I threw my bag to the floor and turned away to look out the window, I had been feeling so tired lately, that if I wasn't advanced in all my subjects I would have already fallen behind my class. I yawned, because I was the only one that could smell him I insisted on going on all the hunts, whether we were hunting him or food. I put my seatbelt on as Rose and Em got in and we left the parking lot. And no-one else said anything.

I had been riding with my uncles and aunts for two reasons. Firstly because mind-reading dad or no mind-reading dad, parents always knew what you were thinking and mum was unbearable. She can sense how disappointed I was about the search going nowhere that her sympathy was too over bearing. The second reason was that with all this life threatening activity, my parents had become practically joined at the mouth. I could usually stand it, in fact, I usually found their never faltering romance beautiful, but without anyone for me I just became a jealous third wheel.

All this failure in the search and in my own love life just made me miss Jake. I loved him and I always had, part of me hoped he felt the same, but the rest of me wasn't holding its breath.

**Please read and review. Hope you liked it. Look forward to some danger coming your way in the next chapter...**

**Luv Savvy Cullen xoxo**


End file.
